Various embodiments are directed to surgical devices and methods of using the same.
In endoscopic, laparoscopic, and other noninvasive surgical techniques, internal suturing or other tissue fastening must be performed with instruments small enough to fit through a trocar or endoscope working channel, which can often be quite narrow. For example, the working channel of a typical flexible endoscope has a diameter in the range of about 2.5 to about 4 millimeters. Current staplers and suturing devices cannot be easily redesigned to work through such small openings. In addition, performing procedures by way of the working channel does not easily permit using two instruments positioned at different angles with respect to the wound site in order to “pass and catch” a needle and apply sutures.
Various clips, suture fasteners and anchors have been developed such that clinicians may endoscopically close tissue perforations resulting from, for example, ulcers, polypectomy, incisions, etc. One type of suture anchor is known as a “T-tag” fastener. The T-tag is a small metallic pin with a suture attached at the middle. The physician may load the T-tag into the end of a cannulated needle of an applicator that may be inserted through the working channel of an endoscope. The physician may push the needle into the tissue near the perforation and implant the T-tag into the tissue with the attached suture trailing through the working channel and out the proximal end of the endoscope. After two or more T-tags are attached to the tissue near the wound in this manner, the physician may pull the sutures to appose the tissue around the wound. The physician may then fasten the sutures together by applying a plurality of alternating, right and left overhand knots using a knot pushing device or by applying a knotting element or other type of fastener through the working channel of the endoscope.